


only once, they promised never again

by faytfinx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faytfinx/pseuds/faytfinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal evening in Kuroo’s room when the older teen decided to try something different with his boyfriend. </p>
<p>for kuroken month;; firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only once, they promised never again

**Author's Note:**

> wow the description makes it sound racy but it’s 100% fluff and cheese, it’s their first time dancing with each other. I like to think they were dancing to bokutachi no uta (our song) by sako tomohisa, but I’m sure there are other songs that suit them too.

“Kenma,” drawled Kuroo when his voice reached the second half of his partner’s name. “Let’s do something.”

“Entertain yourself then,” was the shorter blond’s reply to his boyfriend. Both teens were sprawled around on Kuroo’s bed, the younger teen was laying flat on his stomach with his elbows propped up. As usual, he had his handheld game system in hand, tapping away through the mediocore field battles of his RPG. In the background, the game’s music could be heard within the bedroom along with the battle cries of the game characters. Kuroo on the other hand was laying on his back with his head resting lightly on his boyfriend’s lower back.

“I want to do something different with you for a change.”

The tapping on the DS stopped but the character dialogue and music continued. Kuroo could tell Kenma turned to look at him or at least tried to with what flexibility his neck had. That was a promising sign to Kuroo.

“Like what?” The raven haired teen hummed in response to the question.

“I didn’t think that far yet, gimme a second.” Kenma felt Kuroo shift slightly from behind him. A shrug, he thought. Since there wasn’t much they could both do now if there was no idea, the younger teen went back to focusing on his game with Kuroo’s presence still distracting a portion of his mind. He wasn’t absorbed into his game as before, genuinely curious about what activity Kuroo had in mind.

The second Kuroo asked for turned into minutes as he noticed through the blinds of the window how the sun was setting and the noise outside started to diminish. Neither made any comment or motion to turn on the lights in Kuroo’s room. The only sounds that the teens heard were from the video game Kenma was partially engrossed in.

The raven haired teen closed his eyes, his ears focusing on the melodic background music. It was a sweet melody unlike the intense tune he heard before. A cut scene, he guessed.

It was when an idea popped in his head, his eyes flew open. The younger boy felt his boyfriend get up from his back but made no indication of looking away from the screen.

“Hey Kenma, mute your game for a sec?” Without missing a beat, he silently complied but he still kept playing. Mute did not mean stop in his books. But the rustling in front of him momentarily tore his eyes away, his curiosity getting the better of him.

The blond raised a brow as he watched his boyfriend fiddle with a pair of speakers on his desk, inserting the plug into his iPod. A faint clicking could be heard as he scrolled through the device. 

“What are you–,” was all that escaped through Kenma’s lips when Kuroo played a song.

A very familiar song they both knew.

Confusion filled the younger teen’s mind as to what his boyfriend’s intentions were. He was about to question Kuroo again when the raven haired teen raised his arms and stood in a familiar pose anyone could recognize.

_‘Oh.’_

One of Kuroo’s arms was slightly bent upwards while the other was hovering a distance in front of his stomach, wide enough to fit another body between the hand and him.

Kenma snorted.

As the vocals of the song started, Kuroo began spinning around the room to the tempo of the song, the positions of his arms never changed. The blond watched his boyfriend in mild amusement as he continued to sway around for a few more seconds until he stopped to look at Kenma. 

“Come 'ere,” the older teen motioned towards him.

He was about to immediately decline when Kenma’s gaze gravitated from Kuroo’s pose to his face. Unlike the usual smirk, there was a gentle smile on his lips. A genuine smile.

Kenma said nothing as he closed his DS and rose up from the bed to walk to where Kuroo stood. The older teen wrapped his hand around Kenma’s waist while the younger teen grasped his boyfriend’s free hand and his other arm was placed on Kuroo’s shoulder.

It was awkward. Kenma wouldn’t stop looking down at their feet to avoid stepping or be stepped on, Kuroo couldn’t stop shaking as he tried to stifle his laughs at how stiff and clunky they both were. A noise would come from the back of Kenma’s throat every time they narrowly avoided stepping on each other.

“This is terrible.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault we both have two left feet when it comes to dancing.”

But they kept trying, spinning and laughing and stepping around until the song came to an end. 

Kenma let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding near the end of the song. Kuroo’s smile turned into an amused grin as he stared down at Kenma. 

“Was that fun?” He asked.

“It was… interesting.” Kenma’s lips faintly quirked upwards but Kuroo had known Kenma long enough to understand he genuinely enjoyed it, even if it was a miniscule amount. It was something different and that was enough for them both.

Kuroo chuckled, letting go of Kenma’s hand to hold him by the waist and pull him closer so their chests were touching, he softly kissed his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Wanna do this again when prom rolls around?”

“…We should stick to volleyball instead.”


End file.
